Canada-centric Rare Pairs
by catastrophicsakura
Summary: For all of your rare/crack Canada pairings everyone loves! For the people that want to go against the popular pairings, and get a taste of the true Canadian spirit! Rated T for attempted limes, innuendos, and yaoi.
1. Romano

Hey, everyone! This little story is a hodge-podge of Canada-centric pairings and why I ship them.

WAIT.

Before you go all: "CANADA CAN'T BE PAIRED WITH SO-AND-SO BECAUSE OF BLAH-AND-BLAH!"

Let me tell you this, any pairing is possible. You could pair Romano with Finland and they would have some kind of history together! But, uh, I cannot find anything right now...hehe...So, till I get another idea for my ongoing Crossover story, deal with all of my Canadian/American/Puerto Rican/European antics! Here we go~!

(And also, pay heed, most of these WILL be drabbles. Also, if you have any Canada-centric pairings that I haven't written about yet, I'll 'evaluate' them, and see if I like them or not.)

* * *

Ship: Canada x Romano/South Italy

Why: Both are overshadowed by their younger brothers, they are both unnoticed, France and Spain are friends, they could have had play-dates!

History: WWI and WWII. Canada and Italy have fantastic relations currently.

Warnings: Crack. At the end, at least. Sorry if either one of them are OOC.

* * *

Romano glared at Spain. "You really think I'm going to accept that? YOU CHEATING TOMATO B*STARD!" He yelled in anger. Spain, who had made a mistake, tried to apologize.

"I really am sorry Lovi-"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT! LEAVE ME ALONE!", Romano purposely slammed his boot-clad foot onto Spain's socked foot, before stomping out of his ex-lover's home.

"I really...am not sorry, Romano." Spain muttered and rolled his eyes. He never really cared for the elder Italian like that, maybe more of a platonic or friendship way.

* * *

Lovino strode down the barren street, practically emitting frustation and saddness into the surrounding area.

"That d*mn tomato b*stard, always being f*cking annoying and cheating on me, that son of a-C-CHIGI!" Romano halted in his quiet ranting to bump into a chest.

Of a man.

Romano's tan hands were pressed against the mystery man's body. He quickly slid them up and down. He felt the muscles rippling underneath his touch.

A well-built man.

Romano took a quick peek up at the man's face. Wavy, dark blonde hair, a long, quirky curl jutting out the side. Surprised lilac eyes shielded by a pair of round glasses looking into Lovino's depressed hazel.

A well-built, cute/hot man.

Lovino's face blossomed into a bright red, and pushed himself away from the man.

"W-watch where you're going, you b*stard!"

"I'm so sorry, e-excuse me!" The two simultaneously yelled/whispered.

"Yeah, you better be sorry! I have somewhere important to be! Not here, running into random _bello_ men like you!" Romano's face was now reaching a high level on the tomato scale.

The blonde man, who now had a pale blush on his cheeks, stuttered,"For one, I am really, really, sorry. Two, I speak some Italian..so..t-thanks..or _grazie_.."

Lovino dramatically threw his hands up into the air in frustration. "CHIGI! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" He countered.

"I'm s-sorry! I wasn't a-aware that I had to- wait...aren't you South Italy?" The man had stopped apologizing, and tilted his head cutely.

Well, in our resident Italian's point of view, it was cute.

Lovino dropped his hands to his sides. "S-south Italy? W-who said I was Romano? OH, THE WEATHER MAN JUST PREDICTED A 99% CHANCE OF A SH*T STORM-" He began and was holding up a tomato, before being cut off by a laughing Canadian.

"I-i'm Canada..." Canada somehow managed to say, before falling into another round of laughing. He held his arms around his mid-section, and leaned forward slightly, seemingly out of breath.

Romano continued to glare at Canada (honestly, it was amazing how Romano hadn't run away by now) and waited 'patiently' for him to finish. Canada quickly calmed down, and stood up straight.

"E-eh..sorry about that. I j-just found your remark f-funny.." The blonde shrugged, but on the inside he was still laughing. Romano shook his head and sighed,"It's fine. But I'm still f*cking mad at you, maple b*stard."

Canada gave a heart-warming smile. "So, how are you doing?" He happily asked.

Romano groaned and almost began to cry again."Tomato b*stard cheated on me, again! And this time it was the last straw, he cheated on me with..." Lovino sniffed.

"With who?" Canada stepped closer to the whimpering Italian.

"_Fratello_."

'Eh, of course. I bet he's having those 'I'm not as good as him' thoughts. Now, how to make a tsundere Italian how only likes his own cuisine...pancakes! Homemade ones, of course.' Matthew thought.

"Romano, how about you come to my home, and I can make you some pancakes!" Lovino gave a withering glare at the hopeful Canadian.

"Sure, why not. But I'm not going to suddenly spurt out all of my emotions and back-stories like in those chick flicks!"

Matthew snickered. "Of course not."

In the end, Romano did end up crying on Canada's shoulder, and vice-versa. Turns out they both had problems. They ended up dating a few months after beating up Spain.

Spain, Italy, and Romano never looked at Canada the same way, thanks to the hockey stick.

Both hockey sticks. Ohonhon~


	2. Spain

Hello!

Thank you to Silver Tarot and AphHetaliaLover for reviewing! (And requesting so...many..pairings...*faints from exhaustion*)

I'll try my best with all of them, so, first, we will begin with-

* * *

Ship: Canada x Spain

Why: They are both cheerful (Canada to an extent), love cute things, and Canada and Spain probably meet often because of France.

History: Fantastic relations. (WHY YOU GIVE ME HARD PAIRING?)

Warnings: The fluff. And also, slight seriousness. And France...

* * *

A World Meeting.

A chaos-filled room full of countries that are fighting, flirting, perving, screaming, and laughing. Mostly fighting, though.

But two countries are doing neither, Spain and Canada.

Usually, Antonio would be fawning over the Italy brothers, or causing more trouble with his friends, France and Prussia. But not today.

Usually, Matthew would be quietly sitting in the corner, being ignored or unnoticed, but still trying to invoke peace. But not today.

But now, they are both just sitting comfortably next to each other, Spain leaning in close to the Canadian's ear and whispering...something. Whatever it was, it made Matthew's face gain a soft rose color.

Every whisper, every touch, every grin, made Canada's heart flutter and smile grow.

Every giggle, every hug, every thankful look, made Spain's heart beat faster and his smile grow as well.

Only a few nations realized such contact the two had. Romano, being close friends with both nations, was the first to find out.

Poor Romano found out by walking into a kissing session. (Which, surprisingly, Canada was leading...)

America and England also knew. Thankfully, it wasn't in the unfortunate way that Romano discovered, oh no. Canada had just walked up to them, admitted he was dating Spain, then darted off the who-knows-where.

France...well, he's the country of love, so he knew after catching Spain winking and blowing kisses to Canada during a meeting. He also set them up..so he kinda knew already. But he needed confirmation!

Prussia also found out, but it totally wasn't with blackmailing them both with pictures.

Unwanted pictures.

Matthew and Antonio were just grateful that Japan and Hungary hadn't caught on.

Every hug, every kiss, every smile. They were all cherished. And they didn't want it to be public, just yet.

And you know how it all began?

With a simple greeting.

"_Hola, Canadá_!" A cheerful wave.

"_Bonjour, Espange_." A timid wave.

"Ohonhon~" A perverted grope.

"Papa!" A quick smack to that grope.

Matthew, only just becoming a truly independent nation, gave an empty smile to Antonio. Spain laughed and hugged Canada as if they were long-lost friends.

Francis suddenly clapped his hands together and announced,"Well, since zhis is settled, I must continue to zhe meeting room, so I may spread _l'amour_! You two stay right here!" The Frenchman gave a wink and a quick wave before strutting off to 'spread the love' (bother England).

An awkward silence filled the hallway.

Spain was humming a tune to an old Spanish song, while Canada looked around the hallway, just anywhere that wasn't Spain's handsome, beautiful, cute- face! His normal face! Canada smacked his pale hand against his cheek, before realizing that he just did that in front of a confused Spain.

"T-there w-was a fly.." He whispered pitifully.

"Oh! Well, okay then!" Antonio smiled happily. "So, your name is Matthew, _si_?"

Matthew nodded. "_Oui_, I am Matthew Williams. And, i-if I may ask, w-what i-is your name?"

Spain set his tan hands onto his waist, before striking a proud pose. "I am the Kingdom of Spain, also know as Antonio Fernández Carriedo!" He stated with a dopey smile painted onto his face.

Matthew gave a small, tinkling laugh that made Antonio want to make him laugh again and again.

France, who was silently watching the couple's conversation, took a quick picture. His matchmaking plans always work!

In the end, Spain and Canada went out to get churros dipped in maple syrup, and began to date. One by one, each of their friends and family found out, before the whole world found out.

By the way, Cuba now has a note on his papers; 'DO NOT FORGET CANADA'S FACE!'.

No one likes Conquistador Spain.


	3. Anti-Plus: Prussia to Germany

Well, slap a banana and call me Joe, two favorites and follows? Awesome! Thank you to clarinetgeek4 and PotterFan1990 for reviewing! And requesting more pairings...I have a long way to go...

I've had this one drabble planned for awhile now, so after this comes all of the requested ones!

This is going to be a special kind of drabble that will happen after every two normal ones. An Anti-Plus drabble, as I like to call it.

Basically, I will have a normal Canada pairing, then have something happen that moves Canada to another pairing, hence making a rare pair. So, our first Anti-Plus pairing is-

* * *

Anti-Ship: Prussia x Canada (One of the biggest crack ships of all time...)

Why: This ship was made from a strip where Prussia simply said that maple syrup was awesome (or something close to that), there is also a city in Ontario called 'New Prussia'. I guess I can see how it could work, Canada saves Prussia from fading away by transferring him to Canada. Also, their personalities clash SO MUCH. (No offense to you PruCan lovers)

Plus-Ship: Germany x Canada (Oh yeah, sibling rivalry!)

Why: Canada constantly fought against Germany in both wars (winning most of the time, but WWII kinda sucked for poor Canadia), both have a liking to polar bears (Knut..:( ), and they have fantastic relations now. I could see them working together, a love for rules, knowing an EXTREMELY happy country (America, Italy, Prussia...).

Warnings: History. History, readers. Also, Wikipedia was my source...so...ANGST. SO MUCH ANGST! And slight historical inaccuracy.

* * *

"_Nein, nein, bitte..._" Germany's hands covered tear-stained face. "Don't do it, please! Prussia just followed me, he had no part-" He was cut off by an accented voice.

"He helped you. Allied wizh you. Helped kill many innocent people. Be glad zhat you're still here, if it were my decision, you would've been gone already." France angrily stated. His blue eyes pierced into Germany's saddened gaze.

Canada was hugging Prussia as if he were to fade away.

"I wish I c-could stop it...I-i don't w-want you to go.." He stuttered. Prussia, who was crying just as much as Germany, held Canada closer.

"I...I have to. I'll be fine...being with Russia won't be too bad, right Birdie? It's not like he's gonna beat me every night or something!" Gilbert tried to pull a joke, but it just made Matthew hold him at arm's length.

Matthew's violet eyes stared into Gilbert's ruby eyes.

"It's not funny. Russia will kill you...have you seen what has happened to Lithuania? Latvia? Estonia? Finland? He will hurt you. He could..kill you. When I first joined the war, it was to try to convince you and Ludwig to stop, but it turned into this." Canada tried to choke back a sob.

Prussia tenderly kissed Canada's forehead.

"Bir-" Gilbert sighed,"Matthew, I know. I know I will get hurt. I will get whipped, shot, cut, and who knows what else, but I will not, and I repeat, NOT, die. The awesome me can't get hurt that badly, anyway. But, before we all have to sign that unawesome treaty, can you promise me something?"

Canada looked at Prussia with a surprising eagerness. "_Oui_, _oui_, what is it?"

Prussia smiled sadly. "Take care of Ludwig. He'll need the support, financially and emotionally. He's always had some kind of figure he could look up to in his life, and since I'm leaving..." He heaved out a breath, and gave Canada a pleading stare.

"Of course." Matthew said with finality.

America, France, Britain, and Russia all grouped around Germany and Prussia. Canada stood in the back of the room with the other allied powers, who were also holding Italy and Japan still. Romano was with Spain, in a different room. (Get your minds out of the gutter)

"Alright, once we all sign this treaty, Russia, dude, you get to take East Germany to your home, while Britain, France, and I take West Germany. That sound cool?" America said with a false smile. The Soviet Union gave a chilling grin and nodded happily. Prussia shivered with fear and anxiety.

Britain turned around to look at the other nations attending the conference.

"If anyone objects to this, speak now, or forever hold your-" Arthur was then cut off by Alfred.

"Peace! Dude, I'm supposed to say that!"

"This is a serious conference!" Arthur glared at the pouting American.

"I just wanted to lighten things up, no harm done." America shrugged. Suddenly, a quiet voice announced something.

"No harm done..." Everyone turned, and looked surprised to see an angry Canadian standing at his full height. Kumajirou was growling quietly near his master's feet.

"America, you are about to separate two brothers. Siblings. Family. Yet, you are saying there is no harm done?" Canada took long strides up to the main Allies.

"How would you like it if you and I were to start a war, because our boss thought it would be best if only Americans and Canadians were the only race? Then, when we lose the war, everyone against us decides to separate us, two brothers, and send us to people we do not like. Let's say..I'm sent to the Soviet Union, while you are sent to safe little England. How would that make you feel?" Canada towered over America, who looked thoughtful.

"I would be mad. Want to fight against it all. Try to get you back, go against the treaty." Alfred finally said.

Canada gestured his right hand to Germany and Prussia. "And what are they doing?"

America looked at Ludwig and Gilbert. Ludwig was holding Gilbert close, clearing crying into his brothers shoulder. Both were waiting for the impending announcement.

"Nothing. Just...waiting."

"Exactly." Matthew hissed. He walked over to Prussia and Germany and tried to console them both. "Go ahead and sign the d*mn treaty." He called over his shoulder.

After the signing, everyone was doing one of two things, crying in sadness or grief, or crying in happiness, it was all over.

Russia had Prussia by the collar of his blue uniform, dragging him into a black car.

"_Hilfe! Hilfe, bitte!_" Gilbert cried as he was thrown into the vehicle, and was driven away.

Canada held Germany close during it all.

In the end, Prussia was hurt. He lost many things, his brother, his lover, and his freedom. He looked forward to when the wall came down. He happily ran through a gaping hole in the Berlin Wall, and saw the people he was closest to.

Germany gave him a huge bear hug, while Canada just gave him a quick, fleeting hug.

Later that evening, at Germany's home, a confused Gilbert asked Matthew about earlier. Canada answered with three simple words.

"I'm dating Germany."


	4. Belarus

TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY? *le gasp*

Thank you to Nebelsue and Kathryn Daughter Of Hestia for reviewing! Real sweet of you all, giving me support and stuff. (AND MORE PAIRINGS, MY TO-DO LIST IS SKY-ROCKETING!) Also, I'm sorry if this doesn't turn out well, I'm really tired...

Since this pairing had the most 'votes', the next pairing is-

* * *

Ship: Canada x Belarus

Why: They both have brothers that are world superpowers, and, (according to my headcanons, sorry) often practice fighting against eachother.

History: During certain wars and the Soviet Union era, some Belarusians immigrated to Canada.

Warnings: Hot Canadians and Canada playing hockey. So, in other words, slightly OOC Canada, and possible OOC Belarus.

* * *

Another hockey game in Canada.

Russia versus Canada.

Belarus sat quietly in her chair, watching the two largest nations skate across the ice, smacking the chipped puck back and forth. To her, it seemed silly, a game where you just hit black rocks with long sticks, just to get them into a net. But her big brother was there, so she came anyway.

She wasn't the only nation attending though. America, France, England, Prussia, and Romano were at the other side of the rink, cheering Canada on.

On the side she was on, the Baltic States, Ukraine, China, and Poland were totally not being forced to cheer for Russia. The only people really cheering for Ivan was Irunya and Natalya. Ukraine was actually cheering for them both. She was good friends with Canada, but didn't want to be obliterated by Russia.

By the end of the game, the score was tied 11-11. Russia was heavily breathing, he was covering in bruises and cuts. Canada, on the other hand, was as calm as a sloth, and only had a small cut on his forehead.

Both nations were staring each other down. Ivan slowly lifted his stick, then a loud crack filled the stadium.

The puck had flown towards Matthew's net.

Canada quickly zoomed back to his net, and harshly hit the puck to Russia's net. It flew through the air, and it seemed like time slowed down.

Ivan was trying to reach the black disk, but missed it by an inch. The puck caught itself into the inside of the net.

Canada won! America was cheering very loudly, so loudly that England almost went deaf. France was 'Ohonhonhon'ing, while Romano and Prussia high-fived and let out a few yells.

Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia looked terrified, China looked like he was constipated, while Ukraine clapped happily, despite her brother losing. Poland just grabbed Toris' arm and dragged him to the bathrooms.

"Like, my make-up is smeared." He claimed while winking.

Belarus calmly clapped. She was mad that big brother lost, but the lanky Canadian somehow won, which means that he was a worthy opponent. Natalya narrowed her eyes.

She thought with a well-hidden smirk,_'Oh, Mr. Canada, wait till you see what you have gotten yourself into...'_

Ukraine watched as Belarus walked outside. Sadly, Irunya noticed how Natalya kept eyeing Matthew. She sighed quietly, before tears began to appear in her teal eyes.

* * *

First Time Skip Of Craziness~! *jazz hands*

* * *

Matthew walked back home with a skip in his step. Today was a wonderful day!

First, he beat Russia in a hockey game. Second, his family noticed him. His friends showed up, and finally, Belarus was there.

Ah, Belarus. A very nice lady. Long, light blonde hair, with dark blue eyes filled with so much intensity, it made Canada shiver. Her personality was pretty nice as well. Even though she kinda stalked Russia, but she's been losing interest, according to Alfred. Also, her tendency to hurt people, like throwing knives at them, or just hitting them, kinda made her cuter in his opinion.

As he walked home, he heard some rustling in some shrubbery nearby. Pulling his hockey stick out, he pointed in menacingly at the bush.

"I have a w-weapon, eh! So don't come any c-closer!" Matthew stumbled over a few of the words.

The bushes finally separated, and...a squirrel scampered out. Canada sighed with relief and rested his 'weapon' at his side.

"It's just a s-squirrel. Ha, I thought it was an ax-murderer or something along those lines." He joked with himself, before shaking his head in disappointment.

"And I'm talking to my-SELF!" Canada yelped as a polished knife sailed through the air next to his ear. It embedded itself onto the sidewalk, which was made with cement.

Belarus watched Canada's reaction to her knife. _'Interesting. It seems like he's worried. He should be able to take me down easily, so he shouldn't be.'_ She slowly stepped out of the tree line, hoping to be dramatic.

"Hello, the on they call Canada." She spoke in an icy tone. Matthew jumped and yelped in surprise.

"_B-bonjour_, Ms. Belarus. H-how are you d-doing?" He squeaked. Natalya noticed that Canada had taken a defensive postion, along with his hockey stick. As she scanned his body, looking for any mistakes in the position or how he was holding his 'weapon', she nodded in approval.

"You will do." Natalya said. She smirked with giddiness.

Canada tilted his head in befuddlement. "W-what?"

Belarus rolled her eyes as she stalked over to her knife. She twisted and pulled it out of the rock-hard cement. "To be my lover." She stated firmly.

Canada just stood there with a look borderline happiness and nervousness.

"Miss Natalya," Belarus visibly flinched at her human name,"W-why would you want to b-be with me?"

Natalya answered quickly. "You are strong. Smart. And considerably good-looking. Almost as good as big brother..." She trailed off. Matthew's lavender eyes stared wide-eyes at the Belorussian girl, who held his arms in a strong grip and dragged him away.

In the end, Belarus somehow got over her 'love' for Russia, and gained real feelings for Canada. They began to go on dates, but America or Ukraine tended to crash most of them.

When asked the real reason she loved Matthew, Natalya answered,"He understands me."

When asked the real reason he loved Natalya, Matthew answered,"She understands me."

Her iciness and his warmth kept the relationship strong.


	5. Hungary

And we're back! Thank you to krystal and Guest for reviewing! Do you all know how much it makes me smile to see the reviews, favorites, and alerts every time I open up FF?

So, because I still have writer's block, a one-shot WILL be posted everyday till it's over. (Sorry fellow Canadians, for my misspelling or misuse of any words. Don't kill me..yet) Also, it was 2:03 AM when I finished this..so...yeah.

The pairing was tough, I tell you. Second hetero pairing, it was pretty cute...the next one is-

* * *

Ship: Canada x Hungary

Why: They have similar personalities. They both have connections to Prussia (GOSH DANGIT ALL) and a prissy-pants (England, Austria.) They know how it feels to be thought as weak, but then end up being all BA.

History: WWI and WWII. The 1956 Revolution brought Hungarian immigrants to Canada. They now have extremely close ties.

Warnings: Fluff. Maybe a bit of spice at the end, but nothing WOOHOO you know?

* * *

"Birdie!" An excited voice appeared out of nowhere.

Matthew jumped in surprise when he heard the voice. The accent...here it comes!

He braced himself for the Great Prussia Impact.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Prussia yelled and glomped Canada. The squished blonde mumbled a quiet, "Hello.", to Gilbert, along with a weak wave.

"Kesese~, guess what I did today, Birdie!" Gilbert proudly stated. He was straddling Matthew, who was lying on his stomach.

Matthew tried his best to lift his head off the carpeted ground. "W-what did you d-do this time?" He said while pushing himself up. The proud ex-nation fell off of Canada and onto the floor.

"I played a prank on Austria~"

'_Ah, tabarnac. I know who's going to get smacked by a pan today._' Matthew rolled his violet eyes and shakily stood up.

Prussia held out his hands and made a 'gimme' motion. Reluctantly, Canada helped Gilbert stand up.

As soon as they settled themselves though, a screech teared through the hall. Rampant footsteps thundered down a connected hallway and rounded the corner. Gilbert instantly made a run for his life, and hided behind a fuming England.

Canada took a few quick steps closer to the wall, in hopes of not being caught by the very angry Hungary.

Usually, Elizabeta would never hurt him in any way, since they were great friends, but she could today. She has a metal skillet for crying out loud!

Which is why he yelped in pain. A shiny, steel pan smacked into the back of Canada's head. He rubbed the back of it, as tears began to form at the corner of his eyes.

Hungary blinked for a moment, then realized who she hit.

"Oh, Matthew! I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Do you need any ice?" She hurriedly asked while checking the pained nation's face and head. Elizaveta sighed in relief when Canada gave her a soft smile.

"I am fine, Liz. Thanks for asking...but why.." He looked awkwardly away from Hungary's relieved face.

"I was chasing that DUMB*SS PRUSSIA! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE-"

"Calm down, Elizabeta. He's probably hiding in one of Roderich's organs or something."

"You mean the type of piano, right?"

"_O-oui_, what do you think I- oh."

Hungary and Canada leaned against the wall in comfortable silence.

"S-so, do y-you want to g-g-go out for l-lunch, or..?" Matthew timidly asked. Hungary clapped her hands together and smiled joyfully.

"Sure! And on the way there, I can tell you about the new pairing I made up!"

Canada groaned.

* * *

Time Skip of craziness~! *somersault*

* * *

"It's called CanHun! I personally ship it myself...who do you think is in the pairing?" Hungary questioned while taking a sip of some hot cocoa.

Canada pondered over the name for a bit.

_'Let's see, CanHun. So, Can...Canada. So, me, then Hun...Hungary! CanHun. It's cute...WAIT. She ships it...so..she..honhon- NOPE. BAD FRENCH SIDE, BAD!'_ Matthew quietly scolded himself, then slurped down a bit of his maple-coffee.

Hungary watched how the sunlight streaming through the window heightened Canada's features. His wavy blonde hair shimmered like a diamond, while his lilac eyes sparkled with confusion. His pale, snow-like skin looked even paler with the sun beating down on it.

She sighed with longing. Maybe one day she could tell him her feelings...

_'Oh, I just need to get tired.'_ She thought with an evil smirk.

"Liz, w-why are you s-smirking l-like that...?"

* * *

Time Skip of Timeskippyness~! *curtsies*

* * *

Canada led Hungary back to his home, since it was the closest. Being the normally shy nation he was, Matthew was worried that she would not like his abode.

It was a modest two-story home made of plain red brick. The door was painted a bright white with decorated maple leaf stickers. A forest with pine and maple trees (Go figure) surrounded the home, as if they were protecting it.

When they got inside, and got all settled, Elizabeta was on 'Sleepy-mode'.

Which, in equivalent, meant 'Seems-like-she's-drunk-mode'.

"Haha, oh Matt, do you know how many times I've nosebleeded from PruAus pictures? Those are the bomb! UsUk is pretty good too, but it's a knock-off of PruAus! SOMEONE STOLE MY THUNDER!" Hungary laughed haughtily, slinging her arm around Canada's broad shoulders.

"M-maybe it's time for bed. You seem quite tired..." Canada bent down and held Hungary in the bridal-style position, before making his way up the steep steps. Elizabeta kept swinging her arms back and forth, up and around Matthew's neck, and placing sloppy kisses on Canada's cheek.

_'Why is she acting like she's drunk? This is weird...'_

When they made it to the guest room, he tried to lay Hungary down on the bed. But when he did, the Hungarian would not let him leave the room by wrapping his arms around his neck.

One.

Two.

Three.

One harsh tug by a forceful woman and Matthew fell on top of her.

Their lips met in a chaste kiss.

One. _'Wow, her lips are so soft...'_ Matthew thought.

Two. _'Oh my, this is the best kiss I've ever had!'_ Elizabeta smiled into the kiss.

Three._ 'Wait. We're kissing.'_ Both nations thought before jumping apart and screaming.

In the end, Canada and Hungary ended up 'trying out' a relationship. Prussia and America cried, while Austria, France, and England were just pretending they did not care.

Also, by 'trying out' a relationship, it meant getting married in under a year, and realizing how long they've really had loved each other.

Oh, and it turns out that Prussia was actually the uke to Austria.


	6. Anti-Plus: England to Australia

No reviews this time? *gasp* Well, that's fine. Guess you all ran out of pairings, huh? I'm still in an extremely happy mood! And you can probably guess why-

I'M DOING ANOTHER ONE OF MY FAVORITE CANADA PAIRINGS!

After this Anti-Plus chapter...sigh..here's our next pairing-

* * *

Anti-Ship: England x Canada

Why: Honestly, England forgets Canada all the time in canon. Also, I think it should more of a Father/Son or Big bro/Lil'bro relationship.

Plus-Ship: Australia x Canada

Why: They both were England's colonies, so they grew up together. When Australia was still accepting convicts, Canadians that revolted against the Crown in 1837-1838 were sent to Australia. They fought in WWI and WWII as well. They have very close-knit relations now. Seriously, they're BFFs.

Warnings: I will have to say this, I made the decision awhile ago to have the Anti-Plus chapters be serious..but..I'm in the mood to write some crack and follow my headcanons. SO PREPARE FOR THE CRACK!

* * *

"Oh, bloody h*ll." England muttered in defeat when he walked into the room.

Lately, the nations haven't been doing their jobs. They have either been dilly-dallying or fighting. (Cough as usual cough)

A lot of the more uptight nations, England, Germany, Austria, China, Japan, and surprisingly Canada, have gotten tired of all of this, and had set up a meeting that only they could attend.

But, of course, even the serious and mature nations have to vent.

Austria was in a Chinese headlock, courtesey of China, while Canada was beating a whimpering Germany with a throwpillow. Japan was videotaping it all, for a close friend.

"I did not touch your food! I don't even like dumplings!" Austria struggled against Yao's arms.

"Exactly! DUMPLINGS ARE DELICOUS ARU!" And hence, Yao tightened his arms around Roderich's neck.

Germany was spouting German apologies out of his mouth while covering his head with his arms. Matthew sighed quietly and gently placed the pillow back on a nearby seat.

"Sorry for hurting you, Mr. Germany. But hockey is a sport, and you should know that." Canada pat the German's back reasurringly, before walking to stand next to England.

"Hello Arthur, how are you doing?" He politely asked. England groaned and rubbed his weary emerald eyes.

"Not very well. Even when WE get together, we still fight."

The other nations looked at each other, then nodded.

"Of course." They said in unison.

England threw his arms up in the air in frustration. "EXACTLY!" He yelled, before slumping into a seat that the now-freed Austria pulled over for him. He mumbled a quiet, "Thanks."

After guiding themselves into their respective seats, the 'Serious Nations' meeting had begun.

"So," China began,"How do we get the other nations to shut up and listen for once, aru?"

Austria spoke with a tone full of confidence. "We can give them a frightful scare."

"Then all we would need to do is make ghosts appear, eh? That's too easy." Canada cut in, making everyone agree.

Germany gave an idea,"How about we scare them, but not a frightful scare, a surprsing scare."

Japan gave a chilling smile. "I'll bring the sparkles."

All of the nations looked at each other. Oh, this will be fun...

* * *

Time Skip of Jelly Doughnuts! *Mmm..*

* * *

America ran into the meeting room, laughing his rear off and eating burgers.

As usual.

The other nations walked in sluggishly, since it was only nine o'clock- wait.

'Why is there a stage on the table?' Everyone thought. Suddenly, a pop tune began to play. The lights toned down, and a fog rolled in. Just then, everyone noticed that a few nations were missing.

The velvet curtains hiding whatever was on the stage slowly peeled back, revealing a Germany and Austria in Speedo underwear.

"D-DOITSU?" Veneziano Italy gasped and began to nosebleed as the the two German-speaking nations began to dance. Sexily, dance.

Sparkles and a disco ball magically appeared as China leaped onto the stage in a fairy costume, complete with a set of wings and a glowing wand. Twisting and turning along the Germany and Austria they began to dance the conga.

By then, half the countries have fainted from the blood loss, or were recording this amazingness.

Greece, Turkey, and America all squealed when Japan ran on in a cat suit and began to dance the Macerena, then joined the conga line (reluctantly).

Hungary had fainted already, so Prussia was quietly cackling as he picked her up and sneaked to a nearby hotel room. None of the nations were concerned, after all, this was the best meeting since 2006*.

Finally, all of the dancing stopped and striked a pose. Japan winked and made a 'peace' sign, Germany placed his hands on his hips and thrust them forward (making Feliciano squeak and faint into a cursing and blushing Romano), and China jumped onto a pouting Austria.

The music stopped, until a metal guitar began to play. A spotlight landed in the corner of a room, where England was in his punk outfit. Resting in his arms was an eletric guitar, which he played with perfect accuracy.

"I'M CANADUH!" A voice appeard suddenly. Nations yelled in surprise and shock when another light rained down onto Canada. Every nation, especially Australia, gasped.

Matthew was wearing a bright red hoodie with a white maple leaf printed on it. He was also sporting some sleek blue slim jeans and red converse. Covering his mischevious eyes were a pair of red and white shades that matched the outfit. A gold chain necklace with a polar bear charm was slung around his neck.

Australia let out a cat-call, before going into a coughing, blushing mess. New Zealand was snickering into his hand.

Canada took a deep breath, before beginning to rap.

"I'M CANADA, THE SECOND LARGEST NATION."

"RAISE YOUR HANDS UP, UP, UP!" England sang along with Matthew at that part.

"POLAR BEARS, BEAVER, CANADIAN GEESE, WHAT NATION AM I?"

"YOUR CANADA, HE'S CANADA, MOTHERFLUFFING CANADA!" Everyone joined the nations.

The other 'serious' nations began to dance along with the intricate piece of music. China twirled around England, before going into a split. Russia fainted onto South Korea, who screamed for help.

"I'M CANADA, THE SECOND LARGEST NATION!"

"RAISE YOUR HAND UP, UP, UP!"

"WE GOT MAPLE SYRUP, POUTINE, BUTTER TARTS, WHAT NATION AM I?"

"YOUR CANADA, HE'S CANADA, MOTHERFLUFFING CANADA!" Everyone happily began to happily harmonize with the usually ignored nation.

Canada sauntered down the table toward Australia, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before turning around and running back to the stage. The music stopped and drums began to play a slow beat.

"I'M CANADA, THE SECOND LARGEST NATION."

"SO, RAISE YOUR HANDS UP, UP, UP!"

"SO, WHEN I SAY WHO, YOU SAY CANADA! WHO?"

"CANADA!"

"WHO?"

"CANADA!"

"I'M CANADA, THE SECOND LARGEST NATION, MOTHERFLUFFING CANADA!" Matthew ended the song/rap/whatever that was.

The music stopped and everyone clapped and laughed.

Germany and Austria quickly sprinted to the bathroom, so they could hide from any shame. Italy and Switzerland were being ninjas and secretly followed them.

Japan was chased by a group of fanboying nations, which were 'Totally not America, Greece, and Turkey.' He would quote later.

England and Canada were sharing a cup of tea together in a corner.

"That was quite fun." Arthur gave a content smile to the tired Canada.

Matthew nodded and took a sip of his tea. A shadow covered both of them for a moment.

"G'day mates, alright if I borrow Mattie for eh moment?" Australia asked with a dazed smile. Matthew happily nodded, thanked Arthur for the tea, then skipped after Jett.

In the end, everyone was happy. Matthew began a dancing/singing show with the other 'serious' nations called, 'Hubba Hubba', and got their own record for their hit single, 'A Random Meeting-The Musical'.

A year later, Prussia walked out of the hotel room, covered with bruises. A proud Hungarian woman strode alongside him.

Also, the Author of this story got beat up by Canadians, then was profusely apologized to.

* * *

*You will see.


	7. Japan

Ah, another day, another update. Thank you to quitkid, AphHetaliaLover, and ItsMyIceCream428 for reviewing! And kudos to the 5 favorites and 8 follows!

Wait. FIVE favorites and EIGHT follows? ARE YOU ALL INSANE?

Nope. Pretty sure you are all sane. Anyway, here's the next pairing. You wouldn't believe how long I spent gathering information on how Canada could work with this guy..until I had a burst of inspiration from commercial I saw.

Thank Michelin tires, everyone.

* * *

Ship: Canada x Japan (ONE OF MY OTPs THANKS SO MUCH FOR REQUESTING)

Why: They have similar personalities, are pressured by America, love cute things, and because, honestly, they have even had contact in the anime AND manga. SO HA HA HA!

History: *groans* Okay, so, WWI and WII, a lot of Japanese immigrated to Canada in the late 1800's-early 1900's. They now have fantastic ties with each other, and their cultures are very similar. Seriously, if you look up their relations and go onto the official Canada website...

Warnings: Well, fan-service, the fluff ensues, and a weird America. Also, doing Japan's accent.

Edit: And an accidental sexual innuendo...I kept it there because HA HA HA. I tend to write weird stuff at night...

* * *

"Ah, herro, Canada-kun." Japan bowed when he noticed his friend's presence. Canada gave Japan a kind smile before performing a hasty bow.

"Hello, Japan. What brings you to the Great White North?" Matthew joked.

Japan avoided Canada's eyes. "I fert rike having a change in scenery wourd be nice. My home country can be quite hectic, as you know." He stated while he shifted closer to Canada.

Matthew didn't notice Kiku's subtle moves. Normally, Kiku wouldn't do things like this, but Matthew had 'special' permission. And by 'special', I mean Kiku had a full-on, hard-blown, crush on Canada, the cute, shy nation in the north.

The sunny blonde hair that framed his pale face perfectly, along with the gentle lilac eyes that made him even more unique. Canada had a tall, yet lean, stature that made a good amount of nations (that could remember him) very jealous.

Yet, Matthew and Kiku spoke to each other as they normally would.

A simple exchange of "How are you?" and "How are your country/friend/family feeling?".

But something seemed different, today. Like someone was watching them.

Japan discreetly texted Canada, since he had a weird feeling. Looking confused, the northern nation checked his red phone. His eyes widened in alarm.

_'What do we do?'_ Canada quickly tapped the buttons and sent the message. In less than ten seconds, a reply came.

_'Simple, we do not pay attention.'_

_'Then we can strike? :3'_

_'Sometimes I think you're more like America-san than you let on.'_

_'Let's keep that as a secret between you &amp; me, k? ;)'_ Japan blushed at the last text, before willing it to go away. He glanced up at his close friend, and nodded his head toward the sidewalk.

The nations stepped out into the fresh autumn air. Leaves painted red, gold, and brown danced along the wind, swirling in intricate patterns and shapes. A gentle breeze brushed through black and blonde hair, smoothing the knots and tangles out carefully.

"I just remembered something." Canada broke the calm silence.

"What is it, Matthew-kun?" Japan asked in a steady tone.

The Canadian sighed,"The next G8 meeting is being held here. It's in three days, actually."

Japan let out a small gasp of surprise. "Rearry? Good thing I came earry* then." He smiled before following Matthew to the cabin that they were residing at.

_'So, according to the bet America-san placed,'_ Kiku planned,_'I have three days to confess my "love" for Matthew-kun, or America-san will do it for me...I certainly do not want that to happen.'_

America tried his best to keep in his evil snickers as Japan looked very conflicted with himself. Canada was being surprisingly oblivious to his friend's anxiety.

Alfred set his binoculars down. _'Let the games begin, Kiku.'_

* * *

_Day One of Kiku's Conquest_

* * *

Japan watched as Canada slid onto the ice with a gracefulness only a few people could master. Matthew turned an held out a steady hand to the nervous nation.

"I will not let you fall, I promise." Canada spoke with sincerity. Kiku nodded and placed one foot after another onto the rink.

Carefully guiding him, Matthew skated round the edge of the rink with the Asian nation in tow. Japan was beginning to enjoy himself, so he let out a cheerful laugh, to which Canada joined in.

Both of them swerved around the ice, adding turns, jumps, and just simply holding hands.

Kiku remembered relishing is the warmth of Matthew's gloved hands...but forgot to confess.

* * *

_Day Two of Kiku's Conquest_

* * *

In a small bustling cafe, sat a black-haired man. He sipped on the warm tea that his companion ordered.

Sitting down, a blonde-haired man sat across from Kiku.

Idle chatter was passed back and forth, as if they were buying time.

And they were.

Canada had earlier told the groggy Asian that at exactly ten o'clock every Thursday, a pair of Americans would explode fireworks into the pink sky.

Of course, Japan was not surprised. Alfred's people were really spontaneous.

By the time the fireworks had gone off, Japan had fallen asleep against Canada's clothed shoulder. Kiku nuzzled his head as close as possible, seeking warmth.

The whole time, Matthew had a light blush resting on his cheeks.

* * *

_Day Three of Kiku's Conquest_

* * *

_'This is the final day!'_ Japan worriedly thought as Canada led him onto a Ferris Wheel. A new carnival had opened up during their stay, so they chose to spend their last non-busy day here. Let's just say they both instantly hopped into Mattie's car and drove there as quickly as possible.

Japan tentatively smiled as they sat on the worn seat cushions. The gate protecting them from falling out slammed shut with a loud creak. Rust was covering a good amount of the ride.

"Matthew-kun, I thought this was a new carnivar?*", Kiku asked politely. Matthew sheepishly chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"The p-park used to be c-closed, but they f-fixed up most of the r-rides..so..."

Japan patted Matthew's hand that resting in-between them. "It's arright. As rong as it does not break harfway* through." He joked.

Soon, the wheel creaked upwards. At the top, you could see a beautiful view. There was an expansive lake, along with a group of pine and spruce trees in the distance.

Kiku sighed and faced his friend. "M-matthew-kun...I need t-to terr you something."

Matthew, who was really worried, listened. "What's wrong?" He said.

_'Alright, now just tell him! You can do it...no, I can't!'_

"I rearry need to use the restroom!" Silence filled the ride.

Canada was trying not to laugh. "O-oh, okay. We'll be at the bottom of the ride soon."

In the evening, Kiku laid in his bed, restless.

_'I messed up, again! Now I have to do it...at the meeting..oh no.'_

* * *

Time Skip of Anxiety! *Poor Kiku* :(

* * *

Everyone walked into the meeting room and sat down in their chairs.

Japan was supposed to sit next to Russia, but Canada switched their seats so he wouldn't have to be terrified every living moment.

Kumajirou, since he was special, kept asking for food.

"Food. Food. Food. Food. Food." He kept chanting. Canada looked like he was about to throw the polar bear out the window. Kiku placed his hand on the tense shoulder.

"Carm down, Canada-kun. He wirr stop asking soon."

* * *

One Hour Later

* * *

"Food. Food. Food. Food. Food."

Canada and Japan quietly groaned in unison. Kiku reluctantly gave some of his mango slices to the annoying bear. Munching happily, Kumajirou let out a snort of pleasure before falling asleep.

"Werr, that was easy." Japan sighed.

Matthew apologized for his companion's antics, to which Japan brushed it off as payback for the past few days.

Suddenly, the wooden doors burst open.

"YO KEEKS, DIDJA CONFESS?" America bounced in with an excited smile.

"N-no, America-san, I did not."

America did his famous hero laugh, then smirked. "Well, you have 5 seconds."

_One._ Japan turned to face Canada.

_Two._ Canada had a worried smile on face.

_Three._ Japan reached up and placed both of his hands on the surprised nation's cheeks.

_Four. _They both leaned in slowly, Canada finally catching on.

_Five._ Their lips met in a soft, yet passionate kiss.

America groaned as he handed twenty dollars to China, who was chuckling.

In the end, America ended having even more debt, China took Holland's place as bet placer, and France turned into a woman.

Oh yeah, and Japan and Canada became a couple. Let's just say, after the meeting, all of the countries found out how loud the usually shy and polite nations could be.

* * *

Japan's Accent Translations:

*early

*carnival

*halfway


	8. Italy

Hello, hello, hello~

Sorry for not updating, in like, forever! I've just been busy putting a few things together (coughoneshotscough).

A big thank you to AphHetaliaLover, Roloe, quitkid, ItsMyIceCream428, and Jemima for reviewing! I'm glad you guys like it. (Hehehe...Japanada...) Ahem, so anyway...

Here's the next pairing! I'm really sorry that I can't do DenCan next, but I couldn't think of a good plot for him and Canada. But on the bright side, you all get this bucket of fluff! Presenting-

* * *

Ship: Canada x North Italy (Veneziano)

Why: They are cute, love cute things, are thought of as weak, have an obsession for a certain type of food.

History: WWI and WWII. Canada and Italy have fantastic- hey, you all know this already!

Warnings: Dudettes (And the small group of men), this is the fluff paradise. I DARE SAY, THIS WILL GIVE YOU DIABETES!

* * *

Italy skipped happily down the road, quietly singing a song.

I love pasta, you see! Can't you understand what I'm saying? But I want to say it over and over again~!"

When he finally arrived at his destination, he ran up to the door and rapidly knocked on it.

"_Matteo, Matteo, Matteo_, Ve~! Open the door!" He sang.

Begrudgingly, Canada opened the door.

"H-hello? Oh, it's you, Feli. Come on in- eep!" Matthew squeaked when the Italian flew by.

Feliciano placed the pot of pasta onto the stove, already cranking up the heat. He pulled out various ingredients from the pantry and cupboards, before dumping most of them into the warm pasta.

Matthew sluggishly walked in. "I-italy, why are you here so-"

"Ve~, I just felt like bringing you some pasta! It's not a _felice _day without pasta!" Italy cheered.

"It's four in the morning." Canada pointed out while he plopped onto a nearby chair.

Feliciano turned around to face Matthew. "Y-you...don't want any pasta?" He said, teary eyed. Canada quickly stood up and hugged Italy.

"_Non_! I love pasta, it's tasty! I'm just...really sleepy. Why did you come so early?"

"Well, Germany came home drunk last night, and Japan was doing something in his room. I don't know what, but he kept laughing funny-"

Canada stood still, remembering the pictures he sent to Japan of America and England. _'Oh great, I'm dead.'_ He thought.

"-and then I came straight to your house with the pasta!" Feliciano finished, throwing his arms around the surprised Canadian's neck. The Italian pulled Matthew towards the exit of the kitchen.

"Now we can eat the pasta! Go sit down!" Italy ushered Canada to the table.

"B-but, let me-" Canada protested, before meeting one of the scariest faces he had ever seen.

"Go sit down." Italy said while pointing a plastic fork at Matthew. Nodding quickly, Canada ran to an unoccupied chair and sat down.

Italy lightly tread over to the table, carrying two plates of steaming pasta. He set a plate in front of Canada and across from him.

As they both ate, Matthew kept sneaking glances at the eating Italian. Messy auburn hair, an adorable curl similar to his own, and...closed eyes. Canada sighed and sat back in his seat.

_'I've never seen Feli's eyes before. I wonder what they look like?'_ Matthew pondered.

"H-hey, Feliciano?" Italy looked up from his bowl of pasta.

"Ve~,_ si_?" He asks while tilting his head in a cute fashion.

Matthew shimmied his chair around the table and closer to Feli's, then took a deep breath. "W-what do your eyes look like?" He muttered.

Italy was shocked- and afraid. He only showed people he truly trusted his eyes. So far, only Germany, Japan, Romano, and Hungary have seen them. And...Grandpa Rome. He felt like it was 'time' to show Canada, but Italy had this nagging voice in the back of his mind.

'_He won't like them, he'll think they're ugly, he'll hate them, he'll-'_

Italy took a deep breath and cleared those thoughts. He could do this.

"They are amber. Bright, and full of curiosity and cheerfulness that only I could possess. At least, that's what Romano thinks." Feliciano tentatively looked down, then opened his eyes.

Canada was almost bouncing with excitement. At last, he could see his crush's-eh, best friend's, eyes.

Let's just say, when Matthew saw those eyes, he was in awe.

Light amber eyes stared into Matthew's lavender. He leaned closer, hoping to remember the color, how they _**looked**_, before Italy closed them.

"V-ve..."

"They're beautiful, Feli." Canada says, amazed. He lifted his hands and carefully held Italy's cheek.

Feliciano gazed into Matthew's eyes, entranced. They both slowly leaned towards each other-

"Ohonhon~" Matthew literally jumped out of his seat as Feli clung onto his neck. France, who was being a butt-head, was peeking through the window.

"_Papa!_ What are you doing here?" Canada asked France. Chuckling, France called through the window,"_Non, non, __continuer avec ce que vous faisiez ~ _It was just getting good..."

Italy reached for a bowl of pasta and passed it to Canada, who decided to throw it at the laughing Frenchman.

* * *

_Time Skip of French! __Temps Passer du Français!_

* * *

Italy and Canada sat on a well-worn couch, snuggled in a warm, woolen blanket.

"Grandmother made it for me a long time ago." Canada said with reminisce. He laid his hand against the fabric, smoothing out any wrinkles.

"Grandmother? Nations can't have _nonne..._" Italy questioned, shuffling closer to the Canadian's surprising warmth.

Canada smiled fondly. "Well, I called her Grandmother. She was an elderly woman that took care of me while England visited...America. O-or went back to his home in London!" He quickly added, trying to reassure the now worried Italian.

Italy sighed. "Did he ever hurt you?"

The fireplace crackled as the silence continued. Sniffling, Canada shook his head. His blonde locks covered his teary eyes.

"Only if my people rebelled. But it was my fault, so I deserved it." He whispered. Italy instantly wrapped his arms around Canada's torso.

"It's never your fault." Italy reached up and patted the matted hair. "It's none of our faults. _Si_, we represent the people, but we also represent ourselves. Every mistake our people make isn't our decision, unless we have a hand in it. If it was anyone's fault, it was probably England for being unfair."

Matthew looked down at Feliciano in adoration. "That was the most intelligent thing I have ever head come out of your mouth." He said with a small smirk. Italy gasped and playfully pushed his shoulder.

The little play fight ended in something quite interesting.

The blanket now laid sprawled across the arm of the couch. The flames that were once full of life had vanished, only a trace of ash left over.

Twisting and rolling, the two nations fought each other, laughing and blushing. One leap ended up with Italy straddling Canada's hips.

Feliciano held his hands up menacingly, and wiggled his fingers back and forth.

"You wouldn't!" Canada stared at the evil nation. Italy slowly nodded then began to tickle the country below him. Giggling, the blonde tried to escape, but it just made Italy tickle him even faster.

Soon, they were both out of breath. Feli rested his head on Mattie's chest, feeling the vibrations of his heart.

Before falling asleep, Italy heard a small whisper.

_"Je t'aime, ma petite Italienne..."_

_"Te amo, mio caro Canadese..."_

Both of them fell asleep, glad that they had the same feelings.

In the end, their relationship worked out. Maple Pasta suddenly became canon for the Yaoi Club.

In the middle of a World Summit, right in front of Japan and Hungary, they had their first kiss. America dropped his burger in shock, Cuba fainted, and France stopped unbuttoning the furious England's shirt.

Germany, who totally wasn't trying to strangle Prussia, gave them both well-wishes, but sent a confused look at Canada.

Feliciano may have/may have not thrown pasta at whoever forgot his Matthew.

Matthew sent Kumajirou at whoever even thought about hurting his Feli.

* * *

Italy's Italian:

Matteo: Matthew

Felice: Happy

Nonne: Grandmothers

Si: Yes (If you had to find that translation, I think you need a tutor)

Te amo: I love you

Mio caro Canadese: My dear Canadian

Canada's (and France's) French:

Non: No

Continuer avec ce que vous faisiez: Continue with what you were doing

Je t'aime: I love you

Ma petite Italienne: My little Italian


	9. Denmark

You all doing good? If you are, great! If not, I'm really sorry.

Thanks to Adri-Swan, MapleLeafGirl, quitkid, MonochromeVeins (awesome name, btw), and TreesRAwesome.

I live to give you all fluff and sexy-times. Wait, cross out the sexy-times thing...and the fluff. This one is a heart-breaker!

This pairing took me forever to find a plot without making it a crack drabble, cause I tend to do that but, whatever, you know?

So here it is, the long awaited chapter-

* * *

Ship: Canada x Denmark

Why: Denmark's boisterous personality levels out Canada's shy demeanor.

History: Vinland. They also have many of the same ideas for Economic ideas and such. Their dimplomatic ties are pretty great as well.

Warnings: History, headcanons, and a huge trigger warning. Canada is kinda depressed and suicidal...also, this will have a sad end. Sorry~

* * *

Denmark marched off the boat and silently watched the treeline. He kicked some of the pebbles and stones that were resting on the shore.

Beside him, Norway and Sweden held their weapons and advanced to the forest.

"We will check the surrounding area. You set up camp." Norway stated with authority.

"Do I have too?" Denmark whined. The stoic nations rolled their eyes.

Sweden glared at the pouting Dane. "_Ja._" He muttered. Denmark groaned and began to set up camp.

Two hours later, a fire was crackling in the center of a field. Small logs were put together to make some kind of tent-like shelter.

Norway and Sweden stared blankly at the camp, before facepalming. Denmark sheepishly laughed.

"Looks good, right? Two hours of hard labour put my back in pain, oh, ow!" Denmark groaned while rubbing his back. "It hurts so much!" He playfully added.

"Looks like it's bedtime! Sleep well!" The Dane chortled before jumping into a pair of bushes.

Norway quietly muttered,"Sometimes I really hate him." Sweden nodded and went back into the forest, hopefully to find some actual means of a shelter.

Meanwhile, Denmark was resting against a pine tree. Snoring softly, he fell into a deep slumber.

Little footsteps pattered through the trees. They stopped nearby the sleeping nation.

Lavender eyes curiously searched the man. A polar bear sniffed at the man, trying to sense if he was dangerous.

"He not." Kumajirou confirmed. Vinland smiled and clapped his small hands together.

"Yay! Now we can have friend...but he look scary. Do you think he nice?"

"Probably not."

"We wake him up."

"No."

"F-fine...can I throw rock at him?" Vinland lifted a few small rocks from the shoreline.

Denmark awoke to something very large smacking onto his head. "Ow! Now I really am in pain! Why didja do that Nor- wait, you're not..." He sat, flabbergasted at what he saw.

A young boy in a simple, white dress, a purple ribbon tied in a bow was around the collar. Next to the boy was a polar bear cub, who seemed to be snickering.

The boy took a step back and muttered something intelligible.

"What was that? I can't hear you!" Denmark leaned closer.

"I'm Vinland..."

"Well, slap my head and call me a _prut_!" Abel exclaimed. He shuffled closer to the tiny kid.

With a cheerful smile, Vinland smacked the larger nations head. "You a _prut_!" He giggled.

Denmark smiled as he rubbed his now extremely sore head. _'This kid's a keeper!'_

* * *

Over the course of a few weeks, many things had changed.

Villages were built up and torn down, people lived and died, trees grew and were chopped down.

Only one thing had happened to stay the same. Little Vinland.

Denmark had taken the little nation under his wing, showing him the ropes of being a nation and taking care of their people. Vinland would sit, amazed at the plentiful stories that he was told. Some of the stories would make the nation cry, others would make him laugh, but most of them made the colony snuggle into his elder's embrace.

Every time, Denmark would pull the kid closer, falling asleep as well. Norway would check on them, but when he did, he would feel a tug at his chest. With a diligent heart, Norway had convinced the natives that the settlers were not what they seemed.

After months of tension, everything snapped.

Vinland cried, gripping onto Denmark's legs. "P-please don't go, I don't want to be alone!"

With a hug, a kiss on the cheek, and many tears, Denmark sailed away, leaving Vinland all by himself.

Little did the Scandinavian know, his little friend would grow up in turmoil.

* * *

_Many Years Later, at the Arctic Conference_

* * *

Denmark guzzled down another beer. This beer was a special kind of beer, though. It was Canadian beer. Abel has been spending most of the conference drinking the alcholic beverage, not caring about the impending headache he would soon have.

But why was he drinking so much, you may ask?

Well, for one, he loves beer so much that Finland liked to tease him about marrying the beer. Two, he's just been very down in the dumps.

Today was the 'Anniversary' of him abandoning Vinland. Every year on this day, he would drink at least a whole 8-pack, hoping that his guilty conscience would fade away.

Abel still questioned himself about why he left the little colony by himself.

Then he would remember all of the pain his people went through, since the natives were very angry with the settlers. The natives had even tried to burn down the forts!

With a groan and a pop, Abel opened another bottle. He stumbled down the hallway, completely wasted to the point of puking up his dinner.

As Denmark tried to walk down the hall, he heard noises coming from a room. He studied the door for a moment, before deciding that it was just someone fighting.

Until he heard the gunshot.

Normally, if someone were to hear a gunshot, they would run, or roll up into a ball and cower in fear. But, Denmark isn't normal. He just so happens to be part of the Awesome trio, and why shouldn't he prove himself?

So, with a quick kick and wrench, the cheap door broke into small splinters.

Denmark's beer bottle dropped to the ground in shock.

Instantly waking up from his drunken stupor, he cried out in despair.

"Vinland!"

Abel ran up to the bloodied country. Kneeling down beside him, Denmark ran his fingers through the bloodied hair.

"You can't be dead, nations don't die!" Denmark placed two fingers against Vinland's wrist, hoping to find a pulse. With a choked back sob, he pulled out his out-dated cell phone, and typed out a number he knew by heart.

"Alfred...come to room 1867. Now."

"Dude? What's wrong?"

"Just come over!"

* * *

America stared at the distraught Nordic nation.

"Okay, bro, you're starting to scare me, what's- woah!" Denmark grabbed America and pushed him into the room.

Alfred stared wide-eyed at the body, before slowly walkeing over to his brother. "M-mattie? Matthew...Canada!"

Abel covered his ears, trying to drown out the sounds of the American's crying, before joining in.

* * *

With heavy hearts, eleven countries stood around a casket.

Ukraine cried into Romano's shoulder. Romano had tears running down his face. He was trying his best to not start cursing. He knew Canada wouldn't want that.

France had a handkerchief, which he placed carefully into the casket.

South Korea and Prussia tried their best not to cry, as they knew their friend wouldn't want that.

Norway, Iceland, Sweden, and Finland stood at a distance from the funeral. They barely knew the country that had died, but Denmark had begged for them to come. He even decided to give up beer for a month, just so they could come.

Denmark and America sat by the casket, both dressed in dark suits.

"Why do you think he did it?" Abel solemnly asked.

Surprised with the question, Alfred faltered in his sobbing. "I...don't know. Mattie was-" he coughed when he said the past term,"-the most complex guy I knew. I rarely understood what he meant if he was out of his passive-aggressiveness. He liked to talk in a weird language too..it sounded a lot like Norwegian, now that I think about it."

Denmark nodded. '_I wish I could have gotten to know you..Canada._'

* * *

Hours later, Denmark was the only one left at the grave.

He muttered a quiet, yet loving phrase.

"_Hvis bare jeg fik virkelig kender dig..._"

Abel placed a red Chrysanthemum on the rough dirt. Now, it was time to join his Vinland.

In his hand, was a gun.


	10. Not An Update, But A Notice

Sorry that this isn't an update, but I seriously need to post this NOW.

I can't accept any more pairings.

To tell you all the truth, my brain is started to get tired. By tired, I mean it took almost a week to even get close to an idea for an Iceland x Canada!

So, till my brain works again, updates will be very skimpy. But that's where you all come in.

You all shall suggest prompts! Here's a whole list of the characters I have left that will be written, including the next 'season'. Just give the character and prompt! If it has a 'X' next to it, that means it has a prompt already.

* * *

Austria [X]

Finland []

Egypt []

Romania [] ((Totally forgot about this one))

Wales []

Scotland [X]

* * *

Next Season~ ((After all of those are done.))

* * *

Fem!Romano [X]

Fem!Spain []

Fem!Germany [X]

Fem!Australia []

Fem!Japan []

Fem!Italy []

Fem!Denmark []

Fem!Iceland []

Fem!Norway []

Fem!Finland []

Fem!Cuba [X] ((Rare pair. Cubako is really hard to find.))

Fem!Prussia [X]

* * *

And that's all! So go ahead and send some ideas for your favorites. Have a fantastic day/night!


	11. Norway

Thanks to Roloe, quitkid, and paulinaghost for reviewing! I literally have five chapters halfway done for this series. Yay. ((That was sarcastic)) Sorry for taking so long though, I've had motivational problems...

Here's the long-awaited pairing of-

* * *

Ship: Canada x Norway

Why: They both have little brothers, and they both have a small population that covers vast land with many resources. They both know someone annoying ((Denmark and America, no offense to them though)). And, they both are level-headed and organized.

History: During WWII, "Little Norway" was in Ontario. It was a safe-haven and training area for Norwegians. Of course, there's Vinland. Canada and Norway were also two of the few 'founding fathers' of NATO. And a little tid-bit, Norway's Embassy building in Canada looks freaking amazing. They also have very close trading ties.

Warning: Randomness. And a little bit of awkwardness. And an attempt at a lime. FUDGE! I JUST CAN'T DO IT! *cries* Also, I'm sorry that it was so short! I was grasping at straws for an idea...shame on me..

* * *

Well, this was new. It wasn't everyday the nations would walk into the World Summit and see Norway holding Canada in a choke hold...while straddling the flustered- and choking -Canadian.

The Norwegian growled angrily. "I gave you over four-hundred crates of fish! How dare you not send me the syrup you promised!"

Canada's eyes widened in surprise. "B-but I thought you wanted s-salt, I'm so sorry! How c-can I make it u-up to you?" He choked out.

Norway released his hold, to which Canada sat up and gasped for air.

"There is something you can do." Lukas smirked.

Matthew instantly blushed. "O-oh dear...um, a-as much as I would l-like to improve 'f-foreign relations', t-the meeting starts in t-ten minutes." He squeaked.

With a jump, the countries outside of the room watched as Canada was pinned to the carpeted floor by Norway. Switzerland quickly covered Liechtenstein's innocent eyes before the two Arctic nations shared a passionate kiss.

America was quietly whispering something that sounded suspiciously like Hungary and Japan's chanting. England began to blush madly when France whispered into his ear.

"Ohonhon, we should join them~" The Frenchman chuckled.

To the disappointment of the peeping nations, Norway and Canada both heard the creepy laugh. They hopped off of each other and stumbled back onto their feet. The usually stoic nations straightened his silk tie before retying Canada's maple-printed tie.

America chortled loudly as he threw open the oak doors and stormed into the room. "Wow! I knew you dudes were together, but I totally didn't expect you two to be that close!"

England smacked the back of the American's wheat blonde head. "You g*t! We- I mean you, should not be prying into Norway and...Canada's personal life!" He scolded.

Denmark, who was nearly bouncing off the walls with excitement, skipped over to the embarrassed pair.

"So, who tops? Cause I bet twenty if Norge does!" Abel snickered as he patted the back of his neighbor. Canada squeaked and covered his face with his pale fingers.

The Netherlands brought out a notepad. He scribbled down the stakes as some nations told them their amount.

Everyone gaped at the trio as Norway shook his head, and for once, Lukas was nervous. The nations that had bet on Norway were very disappointed. A certain Prussian began to cackle madly over the $300 he had just won.

"D-dude...Mattie tops? How? I mean, yeah, he's taller than you by a lot, and he's on top of you geographically, but you could totally take him down! I mean, viking rage, right?" Alfred pleaded.

Norway stated in a chilling tone,"_Matthias_ is the second largest nation, mind you. It does not only apply to his land size."

Giggling nervously, everyone looked at both Canada, Russia, and China, while definitely not checking out their pants. Then they looked at America. Lithuania spoke up in a timid voice,"A-america...is...kinda.."

Over one-hundred nations fainted from the blood loss.

During the fainting frenzy, Norway snatched Canada's tie and dragged the quiet nation out the meeting room and down the hall. Canada whimpered as he was pulled into a a janitor's closet a fair distance from the other nations.

In the darkness, Canada's hands roamed the cramped space, trying to find Norway. As soon as he felt the other's warm body, he pulled the Nordic closer.

Sheepishly, Matthew whispered,"I t-told you that t-they w-would see u-us."

Norway grumbled while lacing his arms around the younger nation's neck. "The meeting was not supposed to start for another 30 minutes. Why were they so early?"

"Did we g-get the time w-wrong? A-again.."

"No. I checked the schedule twice."

"You're starting to sound like Finland."

"Hm. Not my fault. I see him every day."

"Of c-course you do...uh, Norge?"

"_Ja_?"

"Our bosses just s-signed another-"

"I noticed."

"M-maple...what a-are you doing?!"

"Nothing."

"What a-are you d-doing to m-my pants- oh..."

"Time for you to pay me back for the fish. We can handle the treaty later."

Seychelles stood outside of the doorway. With a blush settled onto her cheeks, she rapped on the door. "U-uh...I can hear you both...I thought you would like to know!" She yelped when a loud thump resonated through the door.

Running, Seychelles made it back to the World Summit. She tiptoed over to Iceland and passed on the message. Iceland's violet eyes sparkled with joy as he cheered with happiness. He ran over to Hong Kong and kissed him on the lips.

Leon started to stutter, surprised at his friend's action. "What was.."

Iceland yelled,"I'M FREE!" Mr. Puffin sat awkwardly on Emil's chair, watching his master hug random nations and celebrate his newly-found freedom.

"What are you free from, little brother?" Norway coolly asked as he strode in. If you looked closely, you would notice an almost unnoticeable limp in the nation's stride.

Behind him was a pleased Canada, who sat down in his chair. Kumajirou crawled into his lap and settled comfortably onto his friend's lap.

"N-nothing..." Iceland's shoulders slumped down as he plopped back into his seat.

Germany coughed into his fist. "It seems like we can..begin this meeting."

Prussia whispered to Belgium,"Birdie and Lukas have already started their's!" They both snickered before being smacked in the head by a peeved Finland.

Canada and Norway's eyes secretly met, conveying a message between them that only they could understand.

_'Now our treaty is certified.'_

Looks like the tax treaty was complete. Now, how to explain that to the other nations was an entirely different story.

In the end, after a long day of explaining their complicated relationship, Norway and Canada had decided to hide in Ladonia till everyone settled down. The micronation had proudly shown off his visitors before kicking them out after a week. Their bosses had made way too many treaties.

Kumajirou began to get popular with the animal companions, and started a strip club for them. It was successful until 2015, when Canada walked in to see Gilbird pole dancing.

Also, Sealand attempted to call Canada his 'Aunt', but that didn't last long when he heard the moans coming from upstairs. Note to self, never visit Uncle Norge during hockey season.


	12. Iceland

I just wanna go to bed and sleep...yawn..

Ugh..good evening everyone! Hope you all are feeling well. Here's another pairing! AND I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I'M SUCH A BAD PERSON!

Presenting, another one of the Nordics-

* * *

Ship: Canada x Iceland

Why: They're both have to deal with annoying friends (America and Denmark ((pfft, and Norway)) and they both have companions (Kumajirou and Mr. Puffin). I bet they also feel lonely, being either far away from others or not being noticed often.

History: An Icelandic (Leif Eriksson) landed on Newfoundland a really long time ago. And during WWII the Canadian troops were based in Iceland.

Warnings: Fluff! And first person, yay. And a moment of RusAme/AmeRus. I need to stop making innuendos..and shortness. And other pairings.

* * *

Things happen when you are stuck in a small closet. Especially if you are next to one of your closest friends little brothers. And if your closest friend is a bit over-protective, you know you are stuck in deep poo.

Well, that's where I am.

It all started with me hiding from Prussia.

"Come on Birdie! Please? Please? Please? I'm hungry, and West won't let the awesome me cook!"

"I-i'm sorry, Gilbert. But I can't not today."

"But Birdie!" Prussia whined while hugging me way too close to his body. I kneed him in between his legs, then ran off.

After a hour or two of hiding from the ex-nation, I ran across something disturbing.

"_Da, Fredka_, show me your buns!"

"So you like hamburgers, _Vanya_?"

I really did not need to know about America and Russia's love-hate relationship. I'll never forget that...never...

Then I decided to ask Norway to see if he knew any hiding spots. He has a history of hiding from Denmark, so why not? But when I found Norway...yeah. He obviously did not make it to one of his spots.

"You stupid Dane! How many times have I..I.."

"I what, baby?"

I finally just chose a nearby closet. Do remember when you would close a door, and would be pitch black? And how it would feel like a spider is slowly crawling up your leg? Well, instead of a spider, it was hair.

Iceland's hair, to be exact. The pale, snow-like hair brushed against my leg. I'm happy I checked that it was hair before I smacked it. That would have hurt a lot. Stable economies, am I right?

Instead of leaving the closet, I knelt down and gently nudged Iceland. The boy seemed to be asleep, but why was he asleep in a closet? Does he want to come out of the closet? Haha! Ah...bad joke.

Emil lifted his head and tried to slap my hand away. Of course, that plan failed. He continued to wave his whole arm in the air. I stifled a chuckle at the hilarious sight. It's not everyday that the normally moody teen was acting this way. Perhaps he was like this only around the Nordics? I hope I'm not intruding on anything, that wouldn't be good.

To my surprise (and relief), Iceland wearily sat up. He let out an annoyed groan and turned to face me.

"Shut up and let me sleep."

Let's just say that I was so shocked that I instantly closed my mouth. Emil smirked before leaning against me and falling asleep again.

Oh, I forgot how close I was to the floor. I bet my pants are covered in lint and who knows what else now. At least I get to see an innocent Emil for a bit. He's kinda cute...

_Tabarnac_! Why did I even think that? Now I'll be murdered by Norway and Finland!

Shoot...Finland...

Another bad joke. This is not the time for jokes, Matthew. You are in a closet, hiding from an eccentric Prussian, had just been scarred by two of your closest friends, and you're being cuddled. I guess it's better than standing near a hot oven, slaving away and making pancakes.

I looked back down at Iceland. I gently brushed some of his hair away from his face so I could take a closer look. W-wait, did he just smile? Oh maple, if someone were to find us like this-

I spoke too soon. The closet door opened up to see Sweden and Finland, who were both just as surprised to see me as I was to see them. Finland was about to share a greeting before he was nudged by Sweden, who pointed at the nation on my lap.

Now, the moment of truth, will I be murdered? Uh, time for a will! Okay, so all of my hockey memorabilia can go to...Japan. No, Kuma! Then my secret pancake recipe can go to Prussia! Wait, no, to Kuma! And everything else can go to Kuma. Eh, that easier than I thought.

Finland bent down and studied Iceland's smiling face for a moment, then turned to me. I must have looked terrified, because the Finnish nation let out a small giggle. He stood back up and closed the door. Not before giving me a wink, that is.

Wait, why were they even near the closet?! Oh gosh, first Russia and America, then Norway and Denmark, now Finland and Sweden?! My mind is about to explode from all of the people kissing! Or..about to kiss. Maple, this starting to become too much, no wonder Hungary and Japan freak out about this stuff!

Iceland shifted closer to me, just so he could wrap his arms around my waist. He sighed contentedly, before falling back into a deep slumber. Am I that comfortable? No wonder Kuma likes to sleep on me.

I lied back on the floor. Who cares about getting their clothing dirty, especially if you have someone you love close by.

Dear maple, that was very cheesey.

And simce when did I love Iceland? Where did that..._non_, I love him. Most definitely. Now, how will I tell him...

"I love you too." Iceland muttered.

I blushed and grinned before wrapping my right arm over him. That was easier than I thought.

Also, mental note, stop thinking out loud.

"You're still talking, you know." Emil sarcastically stated.

"E-eh? I knew that..." I sheepishly replied. Soon, we were both drifting off to our dreamworld. This time, they won't be about pancakes and maple leaves…maybe.

* * *

_Short Timeskip, and Prussia's POV_

* * *

Kesese, I have successfully used my awesome magic to find Canada! No one can hide from the awesome Kingdom of Prussia!

Alright, so my magically awesome map says that Birdie is in a closet near the kitchens! That means we- I mean he, can cook all of the pancakes I desire! Best plan ever!

I strutted over to the door and opened it, before noticing something surprising at the bottom. It wasn't very awesome, but kinda cute, like Gilbird!

Birdie was lying down on the floor, with Iceland laying on top of him. I am so tempted to take a picture of this and post it on my blog! Imagine how scandalous it'll be! 'The Awesome Prussia Discovered a New Pairing!' Imagine how much love I'll get from Lizzie if I give her a picture, too...

Kesese, perfect idea! I took out my phone and began to take a picture before I was picked up by the back collar of my shirt.

"Hey! Let the awesome me down! I was going to get blackmail for these- oh...hi Sweden..." My eyes un-awesomely widened in surprise, and by surprise, I mean I was totally expecting that! I smirked at the the very tall nation, who was most definitely glaring at me.

He walked back to the meeting room with me slung over his shoulder. When we got there, Germany had a dark black aura surrounding him.

"PRUSSIA!"

Ah, _schiesse_.


	13. Seychelles

So I was like: Hey! Don't I have a female nation left? Boom! Here we go, presenting:

* * *

Ship: Canada x Seychelles

Why: They both are rarely noticed. That's it. Shoulda thought this out more...

History: They were both French and English colonies! And...that's it. *le facepalm*

Warnings: Girls acting like silly teenagers! Teasing, fluff, and shortness.

* * *

Seychelles was mad.

Today just wasn't her day. First, her _Papa_ groped her again, saying something about 'His beautiful flower', but she ignored it...for the most part. Then, Hungary and Taiwan pulled her aside for a moment, asking if they could doll her up, just for some speed dating! Like she wanted to have a boyfriend!

What's the fun in having a boyfriend if they just drag you around, showing you off as if you're a prize? Seychelles did not want that. But, her friends kept bothering her about it. She had to accept at some point, after all, who wants two members of the Yaoi Fanclub watching your back every living moment?

All Seychelles remembered after that was being pulled into Taiwan's hotel room, seeing all of the other girls, then being pushed into the bathroom. Everything else was a blur. Well, except for bring poked in the eyes with a eye pencil.

"Alright girls! I think she's ready! What do you think, Victoria?" Hungary smiled happily, as if Seychelles was her own daughter getting ready to go to college.

Almost shyly, Seychelles lifted the hand mirror that Ukraine passed over to her, and gasped at reflection.

Her hair was let out of its usual pigtails, and a waterfall braid was circling the crown of her head. Her brown eyes were highlighted with a dash of silver dust and a streak of purple eyeshadow. To Seychelles, this was probably the best she has ever looked.

"I d-don't know what to say...thank you!" Seychelles grinned as she stood up from her seat. She turned to her fellow nations and laughed. Now that she was in a good mood, she was set and ready for the speed dates!

* * *

Date One: England

Seychelles and England sat across from each other awkwardly. Every time a conversation started, it only lasted a minute.

"So, do you still like tea?"

"Well, it's alright! I prefer lemonade over tea nowadays, though."

"Oh...scones?"

"They're..fine."

"...I see..."

Seychelles sighed quietly as England walked down the hall, away from her first date.

* * *

Date Two: France

France held Seychelles' hand carefully, as if it was made of glass. With sincerity, France confessed, "I am afraid I cannot love you this way, for I only love you as a younger sister..."

Seychelles understood, and smiled. "It's alright, Francis! It was Hungary that set this up anyway, so it won't affect anything, right?" She hugged him, then sent France on his merry way.

* * *

Date Three: America

All of the girls decided to never speak of this date again. It resulted in Seychelles deciding to eat carrots for a few months or so.

* * *

Date Four: Russia

Uh...same with date three. Except that the chair nearly broke from Russia's massive size. Seychelles remembered having to tilt her head up a lot just to see his nose!

"We will kiss now, _da_?"

"Oh! Um...Russia! Look, it's America setting all of the world's vodka on fire!"

Russia literally sprinted out the door to go murder the American nation.

* * *

Date Five: Canada

Seychelles stared in surprise at her friend's arrival. "Mathieu? What are you doing here?" She questioned.

Canada sheepishly smiled at sat down on the chair across from the island girl. Just like Russia, he was almost too big for the rickety seat. It cracked and groaned when he sat down, and it certainly didn't help when Kumajirou plopped onto Canada's lap.

Reaching into his bag, Canada shuffled through the many papers and maple syrup bottles, just to find the- aha! Here it is, her present. The northern nation pulled out a plain white bag and passed it over to Seychelles. Embarrassed and surprised at her friend's attitude, she carefully took the bag and peered inside.

Inside, was a postcard.

Seychelles lifted the scenic postcard with curiosity. Why would he give her such a gift? Was it a statement of some sorts, or was he being a goofball? She looked at Canada in confusion. "Um..._Mathieu_, as much as I love this, what does it mean? Well, what's its purpose?"

Canada blushed and quietly muttered, "Read the card..."

She flipped the card over. As she began to read, her eyes widened and a blush appeared on her face.

_Dear Vic,_

_Hi! I wanted to say this out loud, but then I thought about how stupid it would sound if I were to say it. I then decided to send an email, but that also looked incredibly stupid. I just sat around wondering about what I could do- until Belgium and Ukraine crashed through my window. They invited me here for some kind of speed dating. It surprised me- not them crashing through the window, Al does it all the time. I mean I was surprised about the speed dating, since we're just friends and all. But that got me thinking about how much I care about you. So, after a major pep talk that lasted the drive here, some flirting tips from Papa, and Russia glaring at me for fifteen minutes, I decided to just write a letter._

_I really like you. A lot. Even more than maple syrup!_

Seychelles smiled happily and leaned over the table. She hugged Canada close to herself. "Oh _Mathieu_! I really like you too!" She lifted him up by the collar of his dress shirt and tugged him out the door. "Come on! I know a lovely diner we can go to for our first date, it'll be so much fun!" She cheerfully sang. Canada smiled fondly as he was led out of the building.

Hidden in the rafters, Hungary stared after the duo, watching them go to the old diner. She smirked deviously, before turning towards the others.

"Operation MapleFish complete."

"I still hate that name."

"Shut up Taiwan!"


	14. Hong Kong

Procrastination, what a wonderful thing~

Thank you to all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! It's amazing to see how much you enjoy the story. Now, someone gave me a great idea for Hong Kong, but when I was getting ready to type it out, another idea came to me. The 'theme' of it is a bit of a knock-off from a..uh...fill, I read awhile back. All ya CanAme buddies out there may recognise it. I hope you enjoy this, though. I had to do a lot of historical digging.

Presenting the adorable pair of:

* * *

Ship: Canada x Hong Kong

Why: It's too sweet~ They both have overbearing brothers (South Korea and America), and...wow. Not much else. I can see how they could relate to each other, being passed to and fro to different countries and all.

History: British colony, WWII, they are BFFs now, complete with celebrations for each other's birthdays.

Warnings: Erm, fluff? War, hints of bad things... Maybe some angst? Yeah, there's angst. Oh, and this is the longest one-shot! Yay!

* * *

**The Four Times Hong Kong Attempted to Confess to Canada (and the One Time He Did)**

_Attempt One: December 20th, 1842_

Hong Kong stepped out of the carriage, mentally cursing its roughness. During the trip to England (which meant crossing an ocean or two), getting on a mechanical wagon (it was very unstable), and riding a carriage through a load of bumpy dirt roads, Hong Kong had gone through a mental death wish for a certain Brit.

England smiled down at Hong Kong and patted his dark brunette hair. The Englishman disliked the length of his new colony's hair, but smiled nonetheless.

"Well, my boy, here we are! Your new home. Make yourself comfortable, you will be staying for quite some time, after all." England cheerfully welcomed Hong Kong to the large estate.

It was very grand; almost four levels, many glass windows, a lovely porch with rocking chairs, even a well cared for garden! It made Hong Kong queasy, yet excited about the prospect of discovering his new home.

It was very surprising when three figures stepped out of the mansion and onto the lawn. One was short, blonde, and holding a hand of slightly taller brunette boy, along with another blonde (yet, he was quite tall). The tall blonde led the other boys towards England and Hong Kong.

England bent down to greet the two shorter children, who ran up to him with little to no hesitancy, yelling greetings of happiness. "Ah, hello boys! How are you all?" England asked while patting down the boys wrinkled clothing.

The brunette boy grinned and set his tanned hands onto his hips. "I learned how to cook bread and soup! It was very fun! Zea learned how to say a new word too! Tell him, Zea!" The boy spoke in an outlandish accent.

'Zea' shyly glanced down, before muttering a quiet "Hello, Dad." to the surprised England. With a gentle hand, England pulled both of the boys close.

"You two never cease to make me proud. Good job, lads!"

Hong Kong was not paying attention to the trio, oh no, he was openly staring at one of the most good-looking men (other then China) he has ever seen! Wavy blonde hair, pale skin and soft violet eyes… what more could he ask for? But when those violet eyes met Hong Kong's brown eyes, a blush settled itself onto his cheeks.

A quiet, yet melodic voice tinted with a lilting French accent spoke to him. "Why, hello there! I'm Matthew, or Canada. Are you the new colony England-" Canada leaned closer to the blushing Hong Kongese, "-stole? He tends to take things away from others… I should know, since I'm one of them!" He whispered.

Hong Kong stood there, blushing and stuttering. "Y-yes…" He muttered one of the few English words he knew.

Yes, indeed.

_Attempt Two: July 1st, 1867_

Every one of England's colonies scrambled to the door, trying their best to hear the conversation between their big brother and England.

Hong Kong, who had gotten attached to many of the other colonies, was very worried. He hid it well, though. Seychelles was standing close to him.

"W-what will he do to _Mathieu_?" She whispered anxiously. Immediately, everyone shushed her. Hong Kong looked down at his older sister.

"Don't worry. Matt should be fine." Australia reassuringly told the smaller and younger colonies. "He just needs to be careful on how he words it."

Hong Kong, showing a lot of surprise, turned to Australia. "What do you mean, 'words it'?"

Australia tilted his head. "You don't know? Matt's going to ask for independence from England!" The colonies who didn't know what was happening began to talk to hushed whispers.

"Canada, what are you implying?" All of the children stopped at the sound of England's irritated tone of voice.

"Well, uh, you see… Since I was able to take care of myself for so long, I was wondering if I c-could be… independent?"

A tea cup shattering was heard through the door. Hong Kong had the sudden urge to run in there and defend Canada, until they all heard something interesting.

"L-look! I wouldn't leave the Empire- it's more like giving me my own privileges. Like making my own decisions and such. Would you please consider it? My people have already ratified it…" Canada's hopeful voice was barely heard through the door.

"You are not leaving the Empire?"

"No, sir."

"…fine." England reluctantly muttered. They heard a small gasping noise. "M-matthew, can't b-breathe!"

"S-sorry! I'll go tell everyone now!" The colonies quickly scurried from the doorway, but it was obviously too late. Canada stood in the doorway, smiling down at them.

"Looks like you all know already, eh?" Seychelles, Australia, and New Zealand ran up to Canada and hugged him tightly.

Later that evening, Canada was packing up and getting ready to leave for the 'New World'. The door opened quietly, and gentle footsteps sneaked up behind him. Surprising the Canadian, a set of arms wrapped around his torso.

"I don't want you to leave." Hong Kong sniffled sadly. Canada hugged the Asian colony back as the boy began to cry.

"I know. I'll visit, I promise! Just… remember everything. Alright?" Canada looked straight into Hong Kong's eyes.

Perplexed, Hong Kong nodded and watched his closest friend finish packing. He watched the carriage containing Canada roll away, he whispered an inaudible phrase.

"I love you. Please don't go."

_Attempt Three: July 28th, 1914_

Hong Kong sat calmly on the porch. Even with the outbreak of war, the British estate was peaceful and serene. You see, Hong Kong was around the age of a thirteen year old. He was too young to help in the war, which England was very thankful for. Not to mention China, who Hong Kong had begun to write to.

Over time, his 'sisters' and 'brothers' had all gone back to their countries. Australia was back already, but this time, with a koala and an army. New Zealand and India had come as well, both with small, yet determined men. All of them were ready for battle.

Almost anxiously, Hong Kong was waiting for Canada's arrival. Ever since he saw the letters between England and Canada, calling the almost-country to battle, Hong Kong had sat at the porch. Dawn to dusk, only going inside for the necessities. But, of course, for months, Canada had yet to show up.

Until today. A small rumbling was heard over the distance, slowly coming closer towards an eager Hong Kong. With utter happiness, he ran to the gate and swung it open, letting the bumbling automobile lumber past. When the dust settled, two figures stepped out of the car, coughing and choking.

The first one was definitely not Canada. Well, it was a woman. She had long blonde hair pinned into a bun, green eyes, and pale skin. Her eyebrows were also quite bushy. She pat down her dress and turned to her companion- yes!

Canada was the woman's companion. He pulled his goggles off his eyes, a ring of black ash surrounding his purple eyes.

With almost no humor, Hong Kong spoke up. "You look like a raccoon."

Canada laughed and hugged the smaller country close. "I sure do, eh! How have you been? England and I have been talking back and forth, but he has barely mentioned you." He worriedly scanned Hong Kong with his eyes, checking for any injuries.

"I'm fine. I have just been waiting on the porch for the last five months, waiting for you to get here." Hong Kong almost groaned, before turning to the patiently waiting woman. "Who're you?" He asked.

The woman balked, before rolling her bright green eyes. "Matt, why didn't ya tell Leon 'bout me, eh? I was lookin' forward ta mettin' him, but he's bein' as rude as a feather!" She grumbled, then leaned down and patted Hong Kong's short hair. "I'm Newfoundland, or Ava. Whateva ya want ta call me. Pleasure ta meet 'cha!" She greeted.

Hong Kong disregarded the awkward metaphor and accent, and simply bowed. Canada awkwardly pulled out their luggage and dragged it out to the house. Newfoundland followed behind, still brushing down her annoying dress.

When the door opened to reveal a tired, yet cheerful, England, Hong Kong realised something. What was Canada, **his** Canada, doing with a pretty girl?! Oh no, this could ruin everything! What if they were in love or something? What should he do? Crack eggs over her head? No, too obvious. Rip her dresses? No, she would probably be overjoyed...there was only one thing to do.

Nothing, apparently. Canada had noticed Hong Kong's obvious inner battle, and pulled him aside. With a teasing tone, he told the shocked Hong Kongese that Newfoundland was his younger sister, and that she was helping with the war.

Hong Kong breathed a sigh of relief with that knowledge, thankful that it wasn't what he thought it was. But when Canada stood up and walked back over to the parlor, the young boy had almost confessed to why he was concerned.

Almost.

_Attempt Four: December 8th, 1941_

Hong Kong screamed in pain as another bomb landed.

His 'vacation' was supposed to relaxing and rejuvenating! But no, Japan had to go and try to take over him.

Hong Kong ran through the streets, helping women and children into basements and cellars, finding weapons for the men to use against the Japanese, and most important of all: call for help.

At every step, he felt the sensation of people burning, exploding, dying! But he couldn't help them all, he knew it. So he did what he could, trying to stall time. Over the course of weeks, he felt his people dying. So many massacres...those nurses...the captains...

Canada was almost with his men, along with England. The duo were always fighting, either trying to push the Japanese back, or trying to defend the citizens. St. Stephens College was the worst- especially since Hong Kong witnessed (he was hidden in a nearby cupboard) the women being...

It was almost too much! At every turn, every second, he felt Japan's strength squeezing him. Hong Kong felt smaller and smaller, weaker and weaker every single day.

But it was done. England stood next to Japan, sadly signing the surrender sheet- no! He can't! Hong Kong rushed forward and attempted to grab the pen and push it away, but it was no use. The Governor pulled Hong Kong back, letting the tired nation cry.

When all was said and done, England walked out, along with India and the Governor. Japan was holding the crook of Hong Kong's elbow tightly, and when the men left, whispered harshly into his ear.

"You are mine, and only mine! Never try to fight back again, you understand?"

Hong Kong nodded, but stopped when he heard rushed footsteps. Canada ran through the doorway, but halted when he saw Japan.

"Kiku...why?" He spoke with disappointment in his voice. Japan just proudly smirked and strode by with Hong Kong. The boy reached out, grasping for his protector's hand, but was pulled away at the last moment.

"W-wait! Matthew, I lo-!" The door slammed into Hong Kong's face. Effectively cutting him off from any and all communication for the next five years.

_Attempt- No, Success- Number One: Present Day_

Canada and Hong Kong sat next to each other, contently watching the World Summit progress with little to no peace. America, France, and England were wrestling, Iceland was watching Ukraine and Romania talk (flirt) to each other, and Japan was trying to ignore China's constant bickering with South Korea. Overall, a normal meeting.

Except for the crumpled sticky note that flew onto the folder in front of Canada. Curiously, he lifted the paper up and opened it. He flattened it and grinned at the messily scribbled down note.

_'This is probably the least romantic place to do this, and least romantic way to say it, but I love you.'_

Canada laughed and turned to a blushing Hong Kong.

"I love you too, Leon. And honestly, this couldn't be any more romantic."

Hong Kong grumbled and took the gentle kiss on the cheek from Canada with grace- kinda.

"Bro! Did you just kiss Hong Kong?! Isn't that incest?!"

"Al! It isn't incest! He was adopted anyway, eh!"

"Boys! America, I raised you better, and Canadia, you-"

"Good work, Leon! I have been shipping it for a very long time!"

"Seychelles!"

Oh, how Hong Kong loved his family and boyfriend.


End file.
